<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clouds by Yinyang1268</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252994">Clouds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinyang1268/pseuds/Yinyang1268'>Yinyang1268</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Space, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Outer Space, Unrequited Love, kinda not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinyang1268/pseuds/Yinyang1268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a galaxy far far away, there was a Cloud. In that Cloud, strange encounters, romance and all the stuff in between happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten &amp; Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin &amp; Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Life on the Cloud was unpredictable. There was never a moment of boredom. Of course the people on board were able to be prepared at a short notice. It’s not like they were not responsible. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Well, at least one person was. Thecaptain, Qian Kun. He let the kids have fun, but when they needed to be serious, they needed to be serious. They all knew that. Floating in space in an unknown universe was dangerous. But most of the time, it was noisy and rowdy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> They were a tinier group, consisting of only four people, the captain: Kun, the captain’s assistant : Winwin aka Sicheng, the doctor: Xiaojun and last but not least, the engineer: Hendery. They were one happy family, most of the time, if Hendery didn’t steal Xiaojun’s crackers and eat them all. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It was a rare time to relax for Kun. It almost too good to be true. He had double checked their route for stray asteroids and whatnot and their had been none for a good thousand miles. If there was, Sicheng could take care of it. Kun sighed, melting into his chair, finally getting to sit down. He closes his eyes, hoping for more than acouple minutes to rest before having to get up. He had only gotten a couple of minutes to relax when he felt a slight shift in the spaceship. Having lived on it for most of his life, he could easily tell whether something was even a millimeter off about the Cloud and became alert. All his sleepiness was gone in an instant. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Sicheng!” Kun called. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yes Boss?” Replied Sicheng, running into Kun’s office.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You felt that right?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yeah. We need to check that out” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> They left in an instant and checked the spacecraft in record time, but even that was not quick enough. By the time they found which room the shift had occurred in, the threerobbers were already there, searching for something. They wore all black and they all had masks on (that covered their eyes) and were moving at lightning speed. Without thinking Kun lunged at one of the robbers, tackling them to the ground. They were as strong as Kun, but luckily for Kun, the robber was a bit exhausted from climbing on board and searching through their stuff. After a good couple kicks, punches, bites, Kun finally managed to pin the robber down on the floor, while Sicheng had pulled out his gun and pointed at the other two robbers uncertain which one to point it at. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Why the heck are you guys on our spacecraft? Where are you guys from? What do you want?” Kun demanded, pulling down the robber’s mask. He was momentarily stunned by the beauty of this stranger’s face. He had only ever experienced this beauty when he had first saw Sicheng. It was purely platonic, but he couldn’t deny the fact that Sicheng had one of the best faces in the world.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Woah, slow down handsome. No need to be so uptight. Name’s Ten by the way.” Replied the man, Ten, smirking, observing his face with a slight tilt of his head. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No need?! Umm, excuse me, you guys were the ones to break into my spaceship. So if you could answer my questions, it would be very much appreciated.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You’re very cute, you know that?” Ten told him instead, easing one of his arms out of Kun’s unrelenting grip to gently caress Kun’s ear and continuing down to drum the pads of his fingers against his jaw line, genuinely surprised at how attractive his “attacker” was. Kun’s eyes widened. He had just registered how close their faces were. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Don’t touch me,” Kun growled, instantly pinning the stray hand back to the floor, but he couldn’t keep the blood from rushing to his ears and cheeks. Although it was a very subtle change, Ten’s keen eyes caught the change and couldn’t help but coo. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Says the person who is literally on top on me. Not that I mind~” Ten replied cheekily. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Meanwhile, Winwin was having his own dilemma, having to take two people at a time. He was sure that they both had guns and there was no way that he could take out both of them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Look what we have here,” the taller one drawled, talking like the Cloud was his own spaceship. There was a close lipped smile on his lips that shouldn’t have been as attractive as Sicheng thought it was. He didn’t even know what the top part of his face looked like and he already found the other attractive. That thought alone made Sicheng tense slightly and his grip on the gun tightened. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You really do have a thing for good looking people don’t you?” The smaller one replied, leaning against the taller’s shoulder with his elbow, a teasing smile on his lips looking at the taller, acting like a gun wasn’t pointed at them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Back off Yangs, he’s mine,” the taller said lowly, turning to face the said Yangs. Sicheng’s eyes squinted into a glare and if possible, his grip on his gun tightened even more. Yangs put his hands up towards the taller in an act to calm the taller down. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Well, how do we want to do this, hmm?” The taller asked, smirking, turning his attention to Sicheng, reaching for his own gun. “Why don’t we do this the civivl (not really civil) way? No guns, just fists?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It wasn’t really a question. Yangs had already pulled out his own gun and had pointed it at him. The taller tossed his gun to the side of the spacecraft, nodding for Sicheng to do the same. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’ll only do it if your partner empties the ammo from his gun and tosses it aside,” answered Sicheng. It seemed like a stupid decision, but at least if Yangs decided to shoot, he would have a warning. He trusted his reflexes enough. He reluctantly threw his precious gun to the side. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The moment he threw the gun aside, he felt a heavy weight barrelinginto him. Luckily he had seen and had just enough time to turn and take less of the impact. He tried using his foot to swipe the taller off his feet, which was unsuccessful, but in doing that, Sicheng had immobilized one of the taller’s legs. He wasn’t as lucky when the taller managed to immobilize one of Sicheng’s arms and rolled them to the ground, the taller catching his body on his hands, on top and Sicheng on his back under him. Sicheng’s eyes widened slightly and maneuvered his body in a way that freed him from the constraints of the body above him and tried to pin the taller to the ground or at least immobilize him in some way, flipping their positions in doing so. His plans were halted by an arm that snuck around his waist, grabbing and flipping him back under the taller, face to face, only leaving Sicheng with a bruised ego.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> His mask had come off during their tussle and now that he had a closer look at the face before him, Sicheng was quite impressed. This man had the handsomest face he had ever seen. He had experience with handsome faces. For one, he himself had a pretty good looking face if he could say so himself. His captain, Kun, had a killer face as well, but it never made him falter, maybe because he knew that they were good friends and that they were not going to be anything more or anything less. Turning his attention back to the man on top of him, he saw a smug, amused smile that he wanted to wipe away. He then realized that him spacing out had probably seemed like he was star struck by the man’s handsomeness. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You done staring?” The taller asked, clearly enjoying Sicheng’s reaction. “You know, you are cuter up close.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Sicheng would have slapped that stuipidly attractive smile of his face, but he was unable to move his arms, so he did the next best thing he could do, glare.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You’re sexy when you are mad too,” the taller said, making Sicheng glare even harder. Propping his body using his forearms, he switched his position to pin Sicheng’s wrist with one of his hands, automatically getting closer to Sicheng’s precious face. Sicheng had to make a split decision whether to stay facing the man or to turn his head to the side, exposing his neck. He chose the latter. In doing so, he saw his captain pinning the other burglar on the floor. But in the end, his choice didn’t really matter because the man on top of him used his free hand to gently turn his face to face him. Like Kun, he couldn’t help the blush from rising to his cheeks and instantly looked away.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “In think it would be a good idea to let me go,” Ten told Kun, nodding his head towards Sicheng. Kun turned his head to look at Sicheng, the most skilled fighter he has ever known, besides himself, pinned by a bigger man, who had a hand on his face. Collecting that information in only a second, he redirected his attention to the man under him, but it was too late. That one second was enough for Ten to grab the pocket knife he had brought aboard and cut a calculated cut on Kun’s arm. Enough to draw blood, but not deep enough for it to be too worrying, making Kun freeze for a split second, while Yangyang jumped out the window. Lucas soon got up from Sicheng, but not without leaving a kiss on Sicheng’s nose causing Sicheng to become as red as a strawberry.<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the same time, Ten had managed to steal the necklace that was around Kun’s neck and escape Kun’s grip, running back the way they came, jumping or the window, but not without blowing a kiss and saying, “Seen you Bao bèi! Very soon! Babada boopy!”(Vanossgaming reference :)) falling backwards, Kun dashing towards the window, trying to grab the robber, but by then, Ten was already out of reach, smiling, leaving a frozen, dazed/fuming Kun and a frozen, blushing/annoyed Sicheng.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kun was the first to unfreeze, turning towards a still frozen Sicheng. Sicheng then unfroze and their gazes met, thinking only one thought. What the heck just happened?!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope you enjoyed this part!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cleaning his wound, Kun ’s head was full of thoughts and had many questions. What were Ten and his gang looking for? Did they find it? Why the heck was Ten flirting? How strong was that guy, that he could take down Sicheng? </p><p>	A strong stinging sensation pulled him away from his thoughts, accidentally pressing a bit too hard on his wound. His hand unconsciously went to touch his collarbone. Another question came to his mind. Why didn’t Ten cut him deeper? Looking back at the situation, Ten could have killed him then and there. Why didn’t he do it? Argh, Kun, stop thinking about him. Don’t you dare fall for a stranger. Yeah, that didn’t help at all. </p><p>	There was something off about Sicheng as well. It was hard to pin point exactly what was, but Kun knew something was wrong. It had started after the break in had happened. Maybe because of the break in, he was more on edge. Maybe it had to do with the man that was on top of him. Probably the latter. They both had experienced worse. It would have been very weird if this was the thing that put him on edge and cause him to be more cautious. </p><p>	Kun wrapped his wound, threw away the wipes and decided look for Sicheng, maybe to talk about it, maybe not. As he was walking towards his shared room with Sicheng, he heard Xiaojun and Hendery whispering and giggling in their joined room. At least something was normal.</p><p>	Sicheng wanted to stop thinking. He couldn’t even go a single minute without think of a certain attractive man. He was lost in his thoughts and wanted to get out. He didn’t like how the man had sneaked into his brain and he didn’t even know his name. He could help but flinch when he felt his bed dip only realizing that Kun was in the room. They laid in silence until Sicheng broke the silence. </p><p>	“You know, I’ve been thinking.” </p><p>	“Clearly.” Sicheng turned to give Kun a halfhearted glare. </p><p>	“Anyways, as I was saying, I’ve been thinking. We have laid pretty low recently. The fact that they found us is very suspicious. What is even more interesting, is that the break in and the fight, didn’t even alarm Xiaojun and Hendery. That probably meant that they didn’t hear what was happening, so the fact that they were able to keep quiet was impressive,” Sicheng said, looking back at the ceiling. </p><p>	Kun silently mauled over the info that he had gathered and the new info that Sicheng had just given him. </p><p>	“I agree. I do ding it impressive that they were able to penetrate our shield and get in without making a sound. Speaking of the burglars, what was that? </p><p>	“What was what?” </p><p>	“Don’t act like you weren’t blushing. I saw that.”</p><p>	“You saw nothing”</p><p>	“Sicheng having a crush. Oh. My. Goodness. No. Way. I’ve been waiting years and years for this day. Imagine having a crush, that embarrassing~ Imagine having a crush on a guy that broke into our Cloud and not knowing who that guy is, that’s extra embarrassing~” </p><p>	“Oh shut up, I do not have a crush.” </p><p>	“Sure man. Whatever you say~”</p><p>	“What about you, huh? I have never seen you so distracted in my life.” </p><p>	That shut Kun up. They laid there in silence once more both lost in their brains.</p><p>	“I just hope they don’t bother us again,” Kun replied, getting up and moving to his own bed. “Goodnight Chengie.” </p><p>	“Night Kun-ge.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	They eventually told Xiaojun and Hendery what had happened on the Cloud. They were not as affected as Kun and Sicheng, but they were still worried. A couple days have passed since the break in and nothing out of the ordinary had happened on the Cloud. They were so busy with their travel and spaceship that they had almost forgot about the break in. </p><p>	Kun had just finished a stressful day planning and navigating their route and what not, when he decided to go to the window and open it to  admire the view and relax. It was a view that he saw everyday, but the stars and planets always appeared to shine brighter than before. He would never ever get tired of it. Suddenly, two balls of fur with wings came bounding towards him. Kun was very confused to why there were two balls of fur in space, but whatever. They came closer and soon, they were right infront of his face, taking the form of a cat, one ticking his nose with his fur, and one wrapping itself around his neck, resting on his shoulders. Kun sighed contently and couldn’t help to nuzzle the two balls of fur with his face. </p><p>	“Hi,” Kun couldn’t help but startle at the sudden voice, stepping backwards when an upside-down familiar face popped up right in front of his face. “They seem to like you. Weird,” the man dropping soundlessly down onto the balcony, the fur balls leaving Kun and bounding towards their owner. </p><p>	“Why are you here?” Sighed Kun, looking back at the view. Considering their last encounter, Kun didn’t think that Ten would kill him. </p><p>	“Why so serious, hmm?” Ten asked instead, walking up to Kun, draping his arm around Kun’s shoulders, with one cat standing on his head, and the other on Kun’s head. </p><p>	“Why are you here?” Kun repeated, removing Ten’s arm from his shoulders and taking a few steps back. </p><p>	“There are a couple of things on this spaceship that I want,” replied Ten, pouting that Kun had removed his arm, already missing the warmth. </p><p>	“Was my necklace part of that list?” Asked Kun, finally looking at Ten, who was already looking at him, pouting. Ten was surprised. Not even his own parents could resist his cat eyes and pout and the man in front of him didn’t seem a single bit fazed. </p><p>	“Well, sorta. There are many things on my list,” Ten replied, biting his lips unconsciously, eyeing Kun up and down, who raised an eyebrow at him. </p><p> </p><p> Damn. </p><p> </p><p>	Why did he have to be so hot? He was an extra addition to his plan, not that he minded. “And well, there as been a addition to my list that has taken the number one spot.” </p><p>	Kun had to suppress a shiver from the way Ten was looking to him, unconsciously touching his collarbone. The said man slowly inched closer till they were centimeters apart. His face inched closer, drawing Kun in like a spell, and just when he was about to place a quick peck on Kun’s cheek, Ten’s watch beeped, breaking the spell, making Kun step back again. Ten’s face instantly dropped for a split second before returning back to normal. </p><p>	“Welp, I gotta go. See you later alligator,” and with that, Ten leaped out into the universe, leaving his cats behind. In the spur on the moment, Kun grabbed each of the cats and left a little peck on the nose of each. The cats gave Kun one last nuzzle before bounding away to catch up with their owner. </p><p>	Ten heard a faint meow and laughed while turning around. </p><p>	“You really think I would leave the both of you?” Ten pet them both and kissed the tips of their noses, and continued on his journey.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have no idea where this is going.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought that the Luwin ship needed more watering. Hope you enjoyed! K’s and c’s are appreciated! Let me know what you think! Support WayV!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>